<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【福尔唐亲情向】兄弟 by Cranefeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311749">【福尔唐亲情向】兄弟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather'>Cranefeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lofter旧文搬运存档。别扭的兄弟们开始和解的短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【福尔唐亲情向】兄弟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥尔什方发誓，他绝不是故意偷听父亲和埃马内兰说话的。</p><p>只是他接到了巨龙首营地送来的报告，那是一份购买新式武器的请求。增加军费开销这种事，按惯例，他都会上报给家主福尔唐伯爵批准。于是，他来到了伯爵的书房外。那扇精雕的黑檀木紧紧关着，房间里隐约有人说话。</p><p>奥尔什方清楚，父亲现在有事，他就站在门外等候。</p><p> </p><p>其实，奥尔什方已经决定要回巨龙首了。毕竟，他的挚友，光之战士，现在也暂时离开了伊修加德，前往萨纳兰一带去营救那位受困的乌尔达哈的猛牛。既然朋友不在，那他也没必要在这里留着了。</p><p>说是自己有公务要处理，向福尔唐伯爵辞行时，老伯爵却微微皱起了眉，拄杖叹息：<br/>
“你一年到头不回家，该在家里长住些日子，何必风风火火、急急忙忙的。你那几位部下，也可以独当一面了。”</p><p>触及父亲眼睛里的期待，奥尔什方无法拒绝，于是行了一礼：“是。”</p><p>想来也是，自从第七灵灾之后，他就一直呆在终年苦寒的巨龙首营地，修筑堡垒、指挥作战、浴血拼杀，几乎很少回这个伯爵府了。</p><p>而且，对奥尔什方来说，伯爵府并不是他的家。</p><p>这里始终充斥了太多童年与少年时代的糟糕记忆，让他不愿意，也不能，把这个富丽堂皇的宅邸称之为家。甚至，尴尬的身份，让他不知道怎么与父亲相处，奥尔什方更习惯以一个骑士的身份，向他的所侍奉的尊敬的主人认真汇报公事。</p><p>尽管他明白，父亲对他从来都很好。</p><p> </p><p>厚重的木门背后传来的声音，忽然高了起来。</p><p> “不要再做这种荒谬的提议了，埃马内兰！……要不是冒险者阁下和西德阁下救你，还有奥尔什方去找你，你就回不来了！”福尔唐伯爵素日平和沉稳的的声音，忽然变得严厉了：“你怎么还不明白，你的冒失，闯了多大的祸！”</p><p>即使隔着门，奥尔什方都能听见父亲的拐杖重重地敲在羊毛地毯上，发出一声声闷响。</p><p>埃马内兰嘀咕了什么，他没听见。隐约听见伯爵又提到了自己的名字。</p><p>房间里沉寂了一阵，埃马内兰的声音忽然也高了起来，十分委屈，几乎带着哭腔：“我永远比不上奥尔什方，不可能像他那么出色，您也不用总是说他的好话！……”</p><p>奥尔什方不自觉地退了一步，感到十分尴尬，犹豫着，是不是不该在这里呆下去了。他没想到，埃马内兰会这样受到刺激。大概自己，或许还有阿图瓦雷尔，都多少让他感到了压力吧。</p><p>然后，那扇紧闭的门猛地被推开了，埃马内兰小少爷双目泛红地冲了出来。正没好气的埃马内兰一眼就看见了奥尔什方，狠狠地跺了跺脚，情绪失控的他，忍不住吼了出来：“你在这里干什么，来看我的笑话吗？”</p><p>“对不起，我不是有意的。”奥尔什方不知道该怎么解释，只好试图安慰这个家伙：“别生气……”</p><p>“用不着你假惺惺可怜我！”埃马内兰猛地推了奥尔什方一把，气急败坏地对他的异母哥哥吼了一句，拔脚远远地跑开了。</p><p>摇了摇头，奥尔什方垂下眼帘，拿着文件，平静地走进父亲的书房。</p><p> </p><p>埃马内兰无力地瘫在沙发上，用绒布的抱枕蒙住了脸。渐渐冷静下来的他，开始意识到，刚才自己做了什么。他失控之下，对奥尔什方无缘无故地发了火。</p><p>而那个人，对自己永远都是退让的。不管自己说什么，做什么，他从来不会跟自己争吵，不会对自己生气。从小到大，一直这样。</p><p>“你有点过分了。”一道沉厚严肃的声音响起。</p><p>埃马内兰吓了一跳，发现福尔唐家的大少爷阿图瓦雷尔从楼梯上快步而下，清冷的剑眉微微蹙起，冷眼看着弟弟：“我刚才都看见了。” </p><p>阿图瓦雷尔当时正好站在那条走廊的尽头，小弟的坏脾气，和奥尔什方的沉默退让，全都落在了他的眼里，他的心头，忽然浮起了一阵异样的情绪。</p><p>“我……”埃马内兰缩了缩脖子，他真的有点怕这个大哥的。大哥生性端方自持，自我要求十分严格，是最完美的贵族公子的典范。平时不动怒倒还好，一皱眉的时候，埃马内兰觉得大哥的眼睛都冒着寒气。</p><p>相比之下，奥尔什方更亲和，对他也宽容得多。埃马内兰并不像大哥一样那么排斥奥尔什方，幼时二人还常常一起玩耍。只不过长大后，一个成为出色的骑士，每日带兵、练剑、训鸟，在战场上出生入死；而另一个，喜欢流连于宝杖大街，出入舞会，热爱交际。埃马内兰想，自己和那个粗糙的家伙，终归不是一路人。</p><p>可怜的埃马内兰少爷懊恼地捂住了脸，“我……不是故意的……”不过是一贯的任性，让他说话丝毫没有经过大脑，直接冲口而出。其实，他自己也在暗暗后悔……</p><p>阿图瓦雷尔皱眉斥道：“要我说，你就该去给那个人道歉。”</p><p>“我……我知道。我只是……”埃马内兰缩在沙发一角，平常他也是伶牙俐齿能言善辩的，贫嘴的时候从来不输于人，可这会儿心里发虚，再对上神情严肃的哥哥，一点底气都没有了，仿佛哑了一样。</p><p>阿图瓦雷尔看小弟蔫了的模样，无奈地摇了摇头，也就不想深究了。但他十分清楚，埃马内兰从来不会，也不敢对他这个大哥这样发作。</p><p>所以，是那个人太退让了么……</p><p> </p><p>奥尔什方站在宅邸二层的阳台上，深深吸了一口气，望着暮色中苍茫的远山，急逝的飞鸟，思绪也一去万里。不知道他的朋友现在还好不好，能不能救下劳班，能不能洗刷刺杀女王的污名？</p><p>他又开始想念巨龙首的冰天雪地。虽然寒冷，但是自由自在，他和战士们一起训练，一起杀敌，高歌纵酒，肝胆相照。</p><p>而这里……奥尔什方承认，他和这个地方，总是有些格格不入的。</p><p>自他幼年时被父亲带回这个伯爵府的时候，他就明白了，自己必须咽下一切的委屈。伯爵夫人的冷嘲热讽，阿图瓦雷尔的疏离冷漠，他不上不下的难堪的身份……他别无选择，只能忍。相比之下，埃马内兰的任性闹脾气，根本不算什么。</p><p>这么多年来，他早就习惯了这种和他们相处的方式。但这并不代表，他喜欢这样。</p><p> </p><p>有皮靴踏在厚羊毛地毯上的声音，虽然很轻，但奥尔什方一下子就听到了。</p><p>三十米，二十米……久经训练的敏锐的耳朵，听得出靴子声在渐渐接近。不用回头他就知道，那是阿图瓦雷尔。他有一点莫名的紧张。</p><p>面对这个异母兄长的时候，奥尔什方从来都没办法很自然，从来都是小心翼翼的。阿图瓦雷尔生性本就淡漠内敛，对他更是疏远冷淡。他知道，大哥并不喜欢他。虽然，阿图瓦雷尔教养极好，从不会对他明面上不客气。</p><p>十五米，十米，七米，五米……</p><p>奥尔什方回过头来，稍稍一迟疑，他决定还是应该笑一下。</p><p> </p><p>夕阳下，阿图瓦雷尔看见了对面的兄弟露出的友善的笑容，虽然有点拘谨和生涩。那双湛蓝色的眸子，被暮光染上了一层淡金色，像是两颗流溢着光辉的无瑕的宝石，纯净明澈，诚挚单纯。</p><p>阿图瓦雷尔有点不敢直视这样干净的眼睛，他微微低头，有些艰难地启动了双唇：“……刚才对不起。”</p><p>奥尔什方一怔，聪明如他，微微一动念，便大致明白了大哥的来意，心里一暖，笑容也再无拘束：“不，没关系，你不用在意。埃马内兰心情不好，说了些孩子话，我才不会计较呢。”</p><p>其实阿图瓦雷尔待自己，向来都是很冷漠的，说对不起这种事，似乎是这辈子第一次。奥尔什方忽然觉得有点受宠若惊。</p><p> </p><p>望着奥尔什方愈发诚挚的笑容，阿图瓦雷尔忽然惭愧无地。</p><p>他明明知道，奥尔什方一直试图对他和埃马内兰友好，而他，却固执地拒绝和这个人相对。</p><p>这么多年来，他只把对面这个银蓝色头发的青年当做竞争对手，而几乎不是兄弟。</p><p>“为什么不让我去巨龙首？父亲难道认为，我没有能力吗？”许多年前，在奥尔什方被派驻巨龙首营地的那天，阿图瓦雷尔向福尔唐伯爵这样问。</p><p>那时福尔唐伯爵叹了口气，目光带着一丝无奈：“阿图瓦雷尔，你是我的长子，伯爵的爵位，家里的财产，将来所有的一切都是你的。而且，你留在我身边，也可以学习很多从政的经验，也是好事啊。而奥尔什方，他……什么都不能得到，只能凭自己的双手打下一片天地。所以，权衡再三，我决定还是让他去，就算是给他一些机会……”</p><p>但是，自尊又有些敏感的阿图瓦雷尔并不是十分相信父亲的说辞。他知道，奥尔什方是个优秀的骑士，大概，比他更出色，所以父亲才把巨龙首营地交给他。这让他感到隐隐的嫉妒，他刻苦磨炼自己，又何尝不是想向父亲证明，他绝不比奥尔什方差。</p><p>在这位年轻的伯爵府的继承人的眼里，他们的父亲，恐怕对那个私生子最为偏爱，虽然老人一直努力地对三个孩子一视同仁。或许是出于不能给予他家族姓氏的歉疚，伯爵总是有意无意地，给那个私生子一些补偿。</p><p>可那个私生子，明明只是个让母亲生气愤怒，让父母感情破裂，给这个家庭造成混乱的外来者。少年时的执拗的看法，一直根深蒂固地延续到他成年，让他继续疏远着那个人。</p><p>多年的隔阂，以及时不时产生的妒意，让阿图瓦雷尔没办法公正地看待这个同父异母的兄弟。他不自觉地排斥那伙乌尔达哈逃难来的人，只因为那是由奥尔什方极力担保来的……幸好，那位光之战士，心思坦荡，丝毫没有察觉他心里潜伏着的阴暗，对也他一片真诚。</p><p>自己到底是有多阴暗多狭隘，灵魂竟然被魔鬼扭曲成这样。阿图瓦雷尔冷汗岑岑而下，对这样的自己感到极其厌恶。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起。为了埃马内兰，也为了……我。”语音艰涩地说完这句话，阿图瓦雷尔忽然有点如释重负。</p><p>奥尔什方大大地一愣，怎么没来由地……夕阳下，阿图瓦雷尔的愧疚之色映在眼中，聪明灵透的蓝发精灵忽然明白了一切，简直要跳了起来：“不，没有，你不用这样！真的不用！”</p><p>兄长突如其来的友善，让奥尔什方的心忽然像是要爆炸一样。这种感觉，实在……太棒了！</p><p>“不……我从来都对你过于冷漠……”多年的排斥忽然转化成愧疚，阿图瓦雷尔很想好好地对奥尔什方道歉，只是习惯了疏离的他，一时难以措词。</p><p>奥尔什方笑道：“你爱你的母亲，她的态度当然也会影响到你，若我和你易地而处，我恐怕也一样。”</p><p>“并不完全是……”</p><p>奥尔什方用力摇头：“听我说，阿图瓦雷尔，要是把我当兄弟的话，就真的什么都不用说。你可不会对埃马内兰说这些无聊的话。”他眨眨眼睛，澄澈的眸子里闪烁着最坦荡的笑意。</p><p>兄弟……是啊，他们是兄弟。阿图瓦雷尔郑重点了点头。凝视着对面的人的眼睛，心里一暖，仿佛融进了他那温暖的笑容里。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“这才对嘛，喜欢的东西，就要用爱来拉近彼此啊……”</p><p>兄弟二人一起站在阳台上，凭栏而立，相视一笑。多年的僵持与隔阂，忽然间消弭无形，如夕阳下的炊烟，散入辽阔的苍穹，再也不见。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你们在这里啊。”埃马内兰不知道何时来的，斜倚着门框，看着两位兄长。身边还跟随着他的小侍从奥诺鲁瓦。</p><p>没心没肺的小少爷的目光溜到大哥的身上的时候，忽然有一点点畏缩，不自觉地错开了大哥的注视。阿图瓦雷尔留意到了小弟的模样，无奈地想，自己有那么凶么？</p><p>奥尔什方走到埃马内兰身边，轻轻按住他的双肩：“埃马内兰，你不需要跟我比，也不需要和阿图瓦雷尔比，你是你自己，你有你的善良和热心。你能一直快乐下去，就是最好的了！”</p><p>“不说别的，至少奥诺鲁瓦就一直都感激你的帮助啊。”阿图瓦雷尔也微笑插口。</p><p>“那……那是！我当然也是很厉害的！”埃马内兰挠挠头，他是给一点阳光就灿烂的人，立刻就兴高采烈起来。</p><p>十四岁的奥诺鲁瓦用力点头，仰起头，仰慕又关切地凝视着少主人：“是的，我永远都感激埃马内兰少爷教我识字和算数，没有少爷的帮助，我不会有今天。所以，我一辈子，都会好好地侍奉少爷。”</p><p>埃马内兰有点得意地拍了拍小侍从的脑袋：“哈哈……奥诺鲁瓦对我就是好。走吧走吧，一会儿该吃晚饭了。喂，父亲说，我们很久很久都没有一家人坐在一起好好吃饭了。今晚要不要一起喝个痛快啊？不醉不归怎么样？”</p><p>阿图瓦雷尔又不自禁地紧紧皱起了眉。奥诺鲁瓦也有点担忧地仰头望着自家少爷。</p><p>奥尔什方却笑了。</p><p>“好！”</p><p>【fin】</p><p>至于后面就当奥尔什方没死吧，希望他们可以有将来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>